Kojima Ayako
Ayako is an Advent Human, lieutenant of Orpheus. Story Appearance Ayako was tall for her family, but at five and half feet tall she will stand on her toes to get a higher vantage point over the shoulders of strangers. When walking she will appear to be skipping or hopping, moving along on the balls of her feet like a ballet dancer across a stage. Her build is also very similar to that of a dancer, being close to one hundred and thirty pounds. When she was younger her long copper chestnut hair would always get into her eyes, and she disliked the sound that the color of her hair made. Now she keeps her hair short, and it naturally falls into a short pixie cut. If her mind is unfocused her eyes dilate, appearing cloudy grey. As soon as she focuses a rift of azure blue can be seen on the edge of her iris. A small starburst scar about half an inch wide sits on her stomach, directly over her left kidney as a reminder of when she was shot. Typically this will be covered by two layers of shirts, a T-Shirt and a loose swearshirt. Personality Ayako is rather withdrawn, always staring into the distance. She’s not contemplating but rather nothing has caught her attention yet. When she is not focused her mind will wander, and the smallest oddities will grab at her and nag in the back of her mind. When she does find something of interest to focus on it takes her full attention. She has been known to forgo eating, sleeping, and assignments to try to solve random problems. Perhaps the strangest part of her persona is a neurological condition she was born with. She has visually induced auditory synesthesia, meaning she hears sound and music wherever she sees color. Because of this she will often confuse words about seeing and hearing things. She has told people that some paintings sound ugly, and that she hates the way a radio broadcast looks. This adds into her lack of attention, if something causes an unpleasant sound in her head, she looks for something else to do. When she finds something that makes a soothing symphony she will stare at it for hours on end until someone or something else catches her attention. She is often labeled as lazy or stupid, nothing could be farther from the truth. She earned her GED at age fourteen and can debate with scientific minds, if the topic interests her. In her mind everything has a scientific and logical explanation, much to the frustration of her mother. Ayako will always put her mother first, holding off on going to university to ensure her mother was taken care of. She has full credentials, and is well versed in Japanese and English, she can also make out random words from numerous other languages. Awakening Shikisai-mai (Color dance) Form: Ayako’s eyes and hands gain a glowing sheen of prismatic color. The colors shift and flows with her movements and mood. Murasaki-honoo (Violet flame) Energy chaotically shifts with inherent violence and hunger around Ayako’s hands as they burst forth cascading violet hued energy. It obliterates and consumes materials both mundane and spiritual at a molecular level, yet it gives off no heat. Zanpakuto and similar spiritual items closely tied to their user are spared overt damage, but may be lightly scathed in the aftermath. This costs at least 200 reiatsu for each blast, and at most 5% her total reiatsu. Should 5% of her rei be less then 200 rei, the cost is still 200 rei. It can reach up to reiatsu/200 meters away in a straight line only. Each blast is 15 cm wide. Shinku-reiki (Crimson spiritual healing) The glow around Ayako’s hands grows and become a deep red color, rather then teeming with destructive intent it sooth and calms with easy ebbs and flow in shape. Placing her hands on a wound, she focuses reiatsu into the wounds to accelerate natural healing and regeneration. Anything but the most mortal of wounds can be mostly healed within minutes, tender but no longer immediately hazardous. Wounds take 100 reiatsu per turn to heal. -Minor scratches, burns, minor fractures and stabs in non-vital places can be healed in four turns. -Deep wounds, internal injuries, major bone breaks and non-lethal major organs can be healed completely in six turns. -Major wounds, such as large swaths of cuts and injuries, broken bones breaking through the skin and high levels of damage to major organs can be healed completely in ten turns. While it can be used in combat or emergencies, any interruptions to the process can cause the wounds to get worse and reverses any healing over the last two turns. Trivia Theme Song: Gary Schyman's Praan Gallery Category:Advent Human Category:Orpheus Underground